


What a Lovely Gift

by ash1neu



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwalin doesn't know what's happening but he's okay with it, Fíli and Kíli Are Little Shits, M/M, Ori is a cutie, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash1neu/pseuds/ash1neu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin just wanted to drink the wine Nori stole from the elves.<br/>Ori just wanted to go to bed.<br/>Fili and Kili just want to help a friend. </p>
<p>I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "-Speech  
> \--Thought  
> *-Khuzdul
> 
> Because yea. I'm so good at descriptions.

Dwalin let out a low angry growl. He was pissed off. Pissed off, actually, didn't even describe how he felt right now. Enraged, fuming, infuriated, irritated, outraged, raging, or steamed. Those were better words for how he felt. 

Dwalin tried as hard as he could to remember who his attackers-that's what he called them anyway- were. The last thing he could remember was sitting around a fire, with the rest of the company, drinking some elvish wine Nori had snatched. Normally he'd yell at the thief but he stole it from the elves so he didn't really care. He remembered Thorin and Bilbo walking up to them all, Thorin with a stern face and Bilbo with a concerned one. He remembered Bofur handing them the wine. He remembered Thorin taking it and Bilbo shaking his head and sitting, suspiciously, close to Thorin. The last thing he could really remember was Fili and Kili handing him a cup of something, then nothing. 

Dwalin let out another growl. Of course those two idiots would do this to him. As glad as he was (even if he'd never admit out loud he was happy to be in Rivendell) to have a bed to sleep in, he really wished they were out in the wilderness somewhere where this couldn't of happened. 

Another growl escaped him. The only thing he was curious about, the thing that creeped him out (even though he'd never admit it) the most was: why the fuck did they tie him up to the bed, take all but his underwear off, and blindfold him?

He sighed this time and tried pulling free again. It failed. He moved around trying to get the blindfold off. It failed. He sighed. At least the morons had the decency to leave him sitting up and tie his hands above his head to the headboard. He just hoped someone-he trusted-would find him and untie him. If he didn't trust them he'd scare them into helping untie him and never speak of it. 

"Fuck it all." He mumbled throwing his head back. 

\-----------Elsewhere----------

Ori looked around to see who was doing what. Oin was trying to drag his drunken brother, Gloin, off to bed. Bifur was chatting happily with Bombur. Dori and Balin were walking away chatting happily. Thorin and Bilbo were in a corner talking. Fili and Kili had dragged Dwalin away awhile ago after the warrior had one too many drinks and passed out. He spotted Nori carrying Bofur off somewhere, he didn't want to know what was going on with that. He hadn't seen Gandalf since dinner. 

He sighed and looked at the fire. He was extremely happy that Lord Elrond let them all stay for a few days, and even happier that they were given their own rooms. The thing that made it the best was that Dori agreed to let him sleep by himself. 

Ori looked around again and sighed, it was late and he was tired. He got up said his goodnights and walked to his room. He yawned as he opened his rooms door. 

\----------------

Dwalin had resorted to humming. Him humming. He felt like he was going to go crazy if he had to sit like this any longer. Those two idiots had better come back and untie him. 

He jumped slightly when he heard the door open. Finally he thought to himself and let out a sigh. He heard a gasp then feet shuffling backwards? He froze. A thought came to him. What if those idiots put him in a damn elves room? 

Click. 

Nope. Not an elves room. He growled when he heard whoever it was lock the door and walk towards him. Maybe the person wanted to find out why he was there, ask him some questions, untie him, they'd laugh, he'd leave to find two princes to beat. 

All thoughts of escape vanished when he felt a finger trace a scar on his left side. The scar started just below his left nipple and finished just above his belly. He shuddered at the light touch. 

-Great.- He thought to himself. -Yet another name on the feed to Wargs list.-

\-----------------

Ori was, as he said, just a simple scribe. He always thought that he'd never go anywhere. Then the quest happened and Thorin himself asked if he'd come. He never thought he was brave, then he shot a Warg in the face with his slingshot. He also thought he'd never have any fun with someone, then he walked into his room. 

Okay so he knew he should of gasped then ran to untie Dwalin and help him figure out how and who but come on he's had a crush on this dwarf since he first met him years and years ago! (Thank you Nori for being a thief). It wasn't his fault anyway, and obviously someone left him there for him. Right? Why else would they of put Dwalin in his room? Right? So instead of helping Dwalin he helped himself...and maybe Dwalin if he did this right anyway. 

Ori turned and locked the door then walked towards Dwalin, he felt a shiver run down his spine at the growl. He, cautiously, sat down on the bed and stared at Dwalin. He had a very prominent six pack and his abdomen was covered with brown hair and scars. The hair was thick on his chest but got less and less the further south it went. Ori blushed and reached out a finger to, carefully, run it along a scar Dwalin had. Ori smiled when he felt Dwalin respond to the touch. 

"Unless ye want an unpleasant ending I'd untie me now." Dwalin growled. 

Ori pulled his hand back and smiled, he cleared his throat and tried changing his voice so Dwalin wouldn't know it was him. "That's not the point. The point is a pleasant ending."

Dwalin scrunched his eyebrows together and Ori froze. "If yer implying what I think ye are I'm gonna hurt you."

"Oh come now you're not even a little intrigued by this?" Ori purred out dropping his hand just below Dwalin's stomach. "Not even a little?"

Dwalin tried his hardest not to want that hand to drop down lower. He didn't know what annoyed him more, the fact that he was here or the fact he wanted to take whoever it was up on their offer. He hissed at them hoping it'd make them go away. It did. He heard a low chuckle then heard the person get off the bed. A small smile graced his lips but was quickly replaced by a frown when he felt someone straddle him. Whoever this is must know what they're doing because they sat right above his, blasted, growing dick. 

Ori had no idea what he was doing or what made him so courageous to do it. He blamed it on the fact that Nori was his brother. He heard Dwalin growl then slipped off the bed. He thought for a minute about just letting the man go then decided against it. When would he ever be this courageous and have a shot with Dwalin again? He slowly stripped himself of his clothing, the only thing he left on was a thin undershirt, Dori always made him wear, and his underwear. He slowly slide into Dwalin's lap and placed his hands on the man's chest. He made small circles where his fingers rested and watched the bigger mans face. He looked like he wanted to be mad but was failing. Ori smirked then leaned in and nipped at the man's bottom lip before giving him a teasing, and slightly passionate, kiss. After a few moments he pulled back and smirked. 

"You really sure you don't wanna play?" Ori asked sliding down slightly. "Because I can just leave."

Dwalin's eyes widened. He'd know that voice, even if he was trying to hide it, any day. Little Ori. He was the one straddling and kissing him. Dwalin smirked and decided to play along with him. "Will ye tell me who you are?"

"No." Ori said smiling. "It makes this all the more dirty and fun."

Dwalin's eyes widened again. Little Ori was saying this. Sweet, kind, gentle, shy, quiet little Ori. Dwalin was shocked into silence. 

-Where did this Ori come from? He clearly isn't drunk, he's not slurring his words and I can't smell any alcohol on his breath.- Dwalin thought to himself. 

Ori smiled and leaned close to Dwalin's ear and bit it then slowly licked where he bit, soothing the mark he left. "So what do you say Dwalin? Wanna have a little fun?" 

"Untie me and take this blindfold off so we can."

Ori let out a loud laugh and put his forehead on Dwalin's shoulder and sighed. "Oh Dwalin that would take all the fun out of this."

"I'll make ye a deal lad." Dwalin said lowly and kindly. 

Ori froze, Dwalin only used that tone of voice with him. He gulped nervously scared that Dwalin knew who he was. He mustered up as much courage as he could. "What kind of deal?"

"If I guess who ye are then you untie me." Dwalin said with a smirk then added. "I'll still go along with this, of course, no matter who ye are."

Ori gulped, on one hand Dwalin said he'd stay but then he'd know it was him. On the other he'd never guess who it was, Ori wasn't like this, ever. "Alright. You get four guesses."

Dwalin smirked. -This'll be fun.- "Alright. Deal. I'm trusting ye to tell the truth. Hmm are ye...Ori?"

Ori froze. 

Dwalin let out a loud laugh. "I'm just jokin'! I know yer not Ori, he's far too kind and sweet to ever do somthin' like this. Are ye Fili or Kili?" 

Ori frowned slightly, obviously Dwalin didn't think of him that way. "Two guesses, both wrong." Ori said rubbing his hands down Dwalin's sides. 

"Hmmm Nori?"

"Honored but no. Last guess." Ori froze in his movement. -Why did I say honored on my brother's name?!- 

"Honored by Nori's name? Hmmm Bofur then?"

Ori smirked. -Close call.- "Ha." Ori said leaning closer to Dwalin's lips. "Ha." Even closer. "Ha. You had four chances and were wrong on all." Ori closed the gap between them with a fiery kiss. Dwalin moved his head up so he could better kiss Ori-er-mystery dwarf. 

Ori tried holding back a moan as Dwalin stuck his tongue in his mouth. He pulled back and started to kiss Dwalin's neck, Dwalin just smirked and Ori frowned. 

-What's it going to take to get him to moan?- Ori thought to himself as he licked Dwalin's neck. -Oh! I know what will...-

Ori smiled evilly and started to slowly kiss down Dwalin's neck then his chest. He stopped at Dwalin's nipples, not noticing before that each had a hoop piercing. He took one hoop into his mouth and pulled. Dwalin bit his lip and held in his moan. After a few minutes he moved down to kiss his stomach and he stopped. Dwalin growled when the kisses stopped and tried his hardest not to be too menacing, he didn't want to scare Ori. 

Ori smiled and moved his hand to palm at Dwalin's crotch. Dwalin bit his lip and felt his eye twitch, he was trying really hard not to moan. He could ever so slightly see Ori from under the blindfold and he smirked. Ori was palming his crotch and making confused faces at Dwalin like he was trying to figure out what to do next. Dwalin frowned slightly at the dwarves look. A thought came to his mind that made him a little uncomfortable, but it soon vanished when he felt Ori pull him out and lick him. 

Ori smirked when he heard Dwalin gasp and bite back a moan. He wrapped his hand around the base of Dwalin's cock and took the tip into his mouth and hummed slightly. Dwalin threw his head back and bit his lip harder. Ori smirked and took more of Dwalin into his mouth. 

Dwalin was biting his lip so hard he thought it might start to bleed, Ori's warm mouth felt amazing around him. He bucked his hips slightly trying to push more of himself into Ori's mouth. He tried to hold back best he could because he didn't want to hurt the young dwarf. He let out a moan when he felt Ori take all of him in his mouth. He let out a louder one as Ori started to move his head up and down. 

Ori smiled in triumph and after a few minutes released Dwalin from his mouth, his smile got bigger when Dwalin grunted his disapproval. He slowly crawled up and sat just above Dwalin's hips, laughing as Dwalin bucked his hips up and growled. 

"Somethin' you want Master Dwalin?" Ori asked innocently, flinching after a moment when he realized he didn't change his voice. 

Dwalin smirked at this and pretended he didn't hear that. "Ye damn well know what I want Orrr ye can leave."

Dwalin mentally kicked himself when he almost let it slip he knew who his captive was. He let out a moan when he felt Ori move down and sit directly on his erection. 

Ori smirked when Dwalin's head fell back as he slid down. He pulled his shirt off and leaned on Dwalin, he let out a small moan at the feeling of their chests pressed together, Dwalin was hard in all the places Ori was soft. Dwalin bit his lip and bucked his hips up again, Ori leaned up and slammed his mouth against Dwalin's. They fought for a few moments for dominance, Dwalin won. 

An idea came to Ori and he smirked and pulled back. 

"Oh deary me I've forgotten something." Ori said pushing his hips down on Dwalin's erection. 

"What's that?" Dwalin asked pushing his hips up. 

Ori smirked and leaned right next to Dwalin's ear and whispered. *I'm quite loud when I've got something so big in me.* 

Dwalin shivered. He was glad to know Ori wasn't a virgin, but also a little upset he didn't get the honor of taking that title from him. He also wanted to hurt whoever did have the honor of being Ori's first. 

"That's alright laddie. I like 'im loud." 

At this Ori's smile grew even bigger. He didn't actually know if he was vocal, he'd never had sex with anyone before, but he knew when he pleasured himself he let out little noises. Ori hopped off Dwalin's lap and laughed at the growl. He pulled what clothing he had on off and reached into a pocket and pulled a bottle of oil out. He slowly climbed back on top of Dwalin and opened the bottle. 

"You'll have to give me a moment, gotta prepare and such." 

Dwalin laughed. He wondered if Ori knew he was talking normally. By his guess; it was a no. A shiver ran down his spine as he felt drops of oil hit his hip. He groaned at the thought of Ori opening himself up above him and him not being the one to do it. 

After a few minutes, and panting from Ori that turned him on even more, he heard a clink and then felt Ori's hand on his cock. Ori rubbed it up and down, coating it with oil. Dwalin let out a moan at the feeling. Ori then held him in place and slowly lowered himself onto Dwalin. He let out a loud moan at the feeling. It took a few minutes, and a few tears of pain from Ori, before he had all of Dwalin in him. He felt like he was going to come at just having all of him in him. He placed his hands on Dwalin's shoulders and tried to calm his breathing. He had heard stories from Nori and Bofur about how to do this, but he wasn't prepared for it. He took several deep breaths trying to relax himself before he started to move again. 

Dwalin felt like he was going to lose it. Ori was tight and hot and slowly sliding down on him and it was driving him crazy. He never would've pegged Ori as the type to be a tease. He never would've pegged Ori for the type to do any of this. He let out a loud, and happy, moan as Ori finally had all of him in him.

Thoughts of concern soon flooded his mind when he heard Ori's deep breathing. What if Ori was lying and this was his first time? He was very tight, but that may just be a thing he was blessed with. He was going to voice his concerns but Ori picked that moment to rise up and slam back down, earning moans from both of them. 

Once Ori was comfortable, and use to the feeling, he started to move. At first he went slowly but after a few moments he picked up his pace. He let out loud moans as Dwalin bucked up, meeting Ori's every thrust. 

Ori could feel his orgasm creeping up and tried holding it back as long as he could. He bit Dwalin's neck, not realizing he'd left a very dark mark. Dwalin let out a loud moan as he thrust into Ori. He smirked when the young dwarf let out a scream of pleasure. He'd found Ori's sweet spot. He continued, as best he could, to ram into that spot. Ori closed his eyes and put his head on Dwalin's shoulder and let out moan after moan at the feeling. 

He reached down and pulled one of the hoops on Dwalin's nipple. He smiled at the loud moan that escaped him. He gasped and stopped moving when he felt teeth on his neck and hands grab his hips.

"I promise not ta take the blindfold off. Just at least let me touch ya." Dwalin said leaning down and kissing Ori's collarbone. 

Ori gulped and nodded his head. "O-okay. But don't you dare take that off!"

Dwalin smirked and bit Ori's neck again. Ori let out a sigh and started moving his hips again. After a few moments they picked the pace up and Ori started to let loud moans out. Dwalin growled and gripped his hips harder and started to lead Ori's movements which caused Ori to grab Dwalin's shoulders in a death grip. 

"Dw-Dwaaaaaaaaalin."

Dwalin smirked and quickened his pace. He leaned forward and bit Ori's collarbone. Ori let out another long moan and threw his head back. 

"Go on lad come fer me." Dwalin purred licking Ori's exposed neck. 

Ori's grip on Dwalin's shoulders tightened even more leaving marks. He leaned his head forward under Dwalin's chin. A few thrusts more and he threw his head back screaming Dwalin's name, seed spraying between them. 

Dwalin felt Ori tighten around him and he gripped his hips harder, leaving marks behind. He thrust up a few more times before coming in the smaller dwarf. He bit Ori's neck and growled rocking his hips up riding out his orgasam. 

After a few minutes he, slowly and carefully, pulled Ori off him. They both groaned at the loss. He leaned back against the headboard panting while Ori laid his head on Dwalin's chest panting. 

"That was the best sex I've ever had." Dwalin panted rubbing the younger's back. 

Ori smiled and placed a lazy kiss above Dwalin's heart. He wrapped his arms around Dwalin's neck and hugged the older dwarf. 

"Same here." Ori whispered kissing Dwalin's ear, cheek, nose, and finally giving him a passionate kiss on the lips. 

Dwalin laughed and kissed back, bringing his hands up and rubbing Ori's back. The two kissed for a few minutes before breaking it to catch their breaths. 

"So ye gonna let me know who ye are?" Dwalin asked kissing Ori's chin. 

"Hmmmmm...no. That's for me to know." Ori said kissing Dwalin's nose. "And for you to forever ponder." Ori said kissing Dwalin's lips. "Now up and off with you. I trust you'll keep that on until you leave."

"How am I supposed to leave with no clothing?"

Ori, reluctantly, slid off Dwalin's lap and picked his clothing up. He turned to look at Dwalin's shirtless body one last time, sighed, then threw his clothes on him. Dwalin chuckled and, reluctantly, got off the bed and pulled his clothing on. Ori doing the same. 

"And leave?" 

Ori grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door. He unlocked it and pushed Dwalin out into the cold night. 

"Can't I have one last kiss, oh mystery captive?" 

Ori sighed and let out a chuckle. He leaned up and placed a kiss to Dwalin's lips. "You can take the blindfold off after I close the door." He then stepped back and closed the door and locked it. 

Dwalin stood dumbfounded for a few moments before pulling the blindfold off. He stared at Ori's door and let out a laugh. Who knew Ori would be that much fun. Sure he often thought about the young scribe but he'd never of guessed he'd be THAT much fun. He'd have to figure out a way to get the young dwarf to admit it was him. 

As he walked to his room, thinking of ways to court the young scribe, he noticed two young princes. He growled and walked over to the two and stood, arms crossed. 

"Ye two a-"

"Thank you accepted." Kili said. 

"Not needed though. Anything for a friend." Fili said. 

The two walked off chuckling. Dwalin watched them leave confused. What did they mean anything for a friend? The older dwarf shook his head then walked into his room. He sighed at the emptiness. He wished he was with Ori cuddling. He walked to his bed, took his shirt off, then plopped down on it. He drifted off into sleep dreaming of ways to court Ori. He smiled to himself as a plan formed in his head. Now to figure out how to do it. Perhaps luck was on his side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin decides to try and court Ori. Of course that's not going to be as easy as it sounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeee I told you all I was working on another chapter for this. It's rather short so my apologies.

Luck was not on his side. After they left Rivendell they were confronted with a number of problems. 

Between stone giants, goblins, orcs, wargs, fire, eagles, and some scary beast Dwalin didn't have any chances at asking to court Ori. He had a very bad scare when said dwarf daringly jumped to save the hobbit, nearly falling off the cliff himself. Dwalin felt he'd had a heart attack when Ori was holding on for dear life to his brother's leg. 

Dwalin was starting to think it was fate telling him they weren't meant to be. Right as he was just going to give up Gandalf, crazy wizard as Dwalin said, had announced they'd finally made it to his friends house. Dwalin let out a sigh of relief as they approached the, giant, home. 

As they were a few yards from the house they heard a gut wrenching sound. Gandalf sighed and yelled run, which he really didn't need to because that's what they did anyway. 

Once they reached the house, safely, Gandalf decided then to tell them the beast that was chasing them was their host. Dwalin didn't know why he was even a little surprised at this point. Of course the beast was their host. Why would it be someone normal? Either way Dwalin still felt like hurting the wizard but decided against it. He really didn't want to listen to the hobbit complain. 

That night, Dwalin decided, was the second worst night of his life. The first being a few weeks ago when he realized he was in love with Ori. The reason for it being bad this night was because Ori decided to sleep right next to him. At first Dwalin was happy, the scribe was so close he could almost feel him, but when he woke up to the scribe's butt against his crotch, he decided he hated that night too. Dwalin sighed and scooted backwards only to have the younger follow. He grumbled and rolled over on his side. He swore he heard Ori sigh in disappointment but quickly shook the thought off. 

The next day went by so fast Dwalin didn't really understand what had happened until dinner. The beast, Beorn, turned out to be very...nice? Well he let them stay as long as they liked and gave them all rooms. Thank the Makers. His only rule was: do not go out of the house after sunset, and stay in until after sunrise. Dwalin thought it odd but wasn't about to question the skin-changer, especially when he's been so nice to them. 

It took until half the company was asleep for him to realize he could court Ori now. Fate must have finally got tired of screwing with him because said scribe was still awake while his brothers were asleep. Dwalin smiled and walked over to where Ori was sitting drawing and plopped down next to him. 

"Oh. H-hello Master Dwalin." Ori mumbled, blush very noticeable on his face. 

"Ori please just Dwalin." Dwalin said patting the scribe on the back. 

Okay so this was the actual first time he has talked to the scribe since Rivendell. He let out a breath of air as he decided to just go ahead and do this anyway. He wanted to court the scribe and the only way to do so was to get said scribe to admit it was in fact him. 

-Here goes nothin'.- Dwalin thought running a hand over his bald head. "So Ori did ye enjoy your stay in Rivendell?" 

Ori spit the drink he had taken a sip of out. He quickly wiped his mouth and looked up at Dwalin questioningly. He just smiled and tilted his head to the side. 

"It was...exciting." Ori said simply going back to drawing, blush redder. 

Dwalin smirked. "Oh really? What was so exciting about it?" 

Ori's face was as red as blood at this point. "O-oh just g-getting to see Riv-Rivendell was excit-ing." 

"I see. So did ye do anything fun while there?" Dwalin asked leaning back. 

Ori, somehow, got redder. 

"I did actually do some fun things while there." Ori said.

"What ki-"

"Somthin' you want Master Dwalin?" Ori asked looking up at Dwalin with so much innocence in his eyes it was hard to believe he was the one riding his cock and saying such dirty things so many weeks ago. 

At this Dwalin sat up and almost choked on his tongue. Was Ori messing with him again? He smirked and decided to find out. 

"Ye damn well know what I want or I can just leave." Dwalin said with a sly smile. 

"I'll make you a deal." Ori said closing his book and putting it to the side. 

"What kind of deal?" 

"I'll give you four chances to guess at what I did. If you guess right, well, you'll know. If you guess wrong, all four times, well that's for me to know and for you to forever ponder."

Dwalin smirked. He was doing that on purpose. "Alright. Deal. Did you draw pictures of dead fish?"

Ori needed to stop fucking saying those things because Dwalin may catch on and figure out it was him. He couldn't stop himself though. "No." 

"Hmmmmm." Dwalin said placing a finger on his lips, he leaned closer to Ori. "Did ye get into a fight with Nori?"

"No." -Is Dwalin even trying?-

"Hu." Dwalin said looking at the fire then back at Ori. "Did you eat something bad and need Oin to check it out?" -Real sexy Dwalin. Dead fish, fighting with his brother, and medical care...smooth.-

Okay so Dwalin didn't know it was him. He was just actually curious what Ori did that excited him so much. "Um...no. Last guess."

Dwalin smirked and leaned in closer to Ori. He moved his hand up to brush hair from Ori's ear and put his lips right next to said ear. "Did ye walk into yer room and find a dwarf blindfolded and tied up in yer bed and decide to ride his cock?" 

Ori one hundred percent swore he died for five seconds. He turned his face towards Dwalin and noticed the dwarf smiling at him. He knew his face was bright red. 

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh..." Ori squeaked. "Whaaaaa?"

"That's not an answer Ori." Dwalin purred. 

"So that happened to you too?" 

Ori really wished he'd fallen off that tree now. The look Dwalin gave him broke his heart. The old warrior looked hurt and confused. Oh Ori didn't like seeing the dwarf he'd loved for so long look so hurt. Damn the Makers for giving him so much courage that night. 

Dwalin sighed, grunted an apology and got up to leave. Ori, literally, slapped himself and grabbed Dwalin's hand and dragged him off towards the rooms. Once they were in his room he let Dwalin's hand go. 

The two stared at each other until it become uncomfortable. Dwalin faked a cough just to add noise, Ori kept opening and closing his mouth. He looked around to see where they were. He was shocked to see they were in his room. 

"Ori?" 

Ori jumped at his name. He had spaced out and completely forgotten Dwalin was there. Close. He'd gotten closer to Ori and he didn't know if that made him happy or terrified. 

"I didn' mean ta make ya uncomfortable." Dwalin said tilting Ori's head back to look in the scribes eyes. 

"N-no. It's not that, it's just I was shocked you knew it was me."

At this Dwalin let out a loud laugh. He put his hand over his mouth to try and cover his laughing. Ori looked at him confused, and slightly worried. 

"Lad I'd know yer voice anywhere. Even if ye tried to change it, which ye stopped doing half way through." Dwalin said patting Ori's shoulder. "Plus honored at Nori's name? And not Bofur? Who else would say tha'?" 

Ori shook his head and laughed. He looked up at the smiling warrior then frowned again and stepped back. Dwalin gave him a confused look.

"I-I'm so s-sorry Master Dwalin. I-I shouldn't of done what I did." Ori stuttered looking at the floor. "Pl-please don't kill me."

Dwalin raised an eyebrow at him and laughed again, this time falling on the floor. Ori jumped and looked down at the laughing dwarf. He walked closer and looked down at him and cleared his throat. 

"Master Dwalin?"

"Ori how many times have I got ta tell ya just call me Dwalin?" He asked looking up at the young dwarf. "I'm not gonna kill ya. If I was going to I would of done it tha' night."

"You were tied up."

"I got out of them."

"At the end of it."

"Ehhhhh half way through. I realized they'd come undone and let them be."

"But you didn't."

"You're rather tempting."

Ori blushed at that. 

"I wanted ta ask ye something laddie."

"If you're asking for another go the answer is no."

"That's not what I'm askin' at all lad. Actually it's something I've wanted ta ask ye fer a long time now."

"Yes?"

Dwalin stood up and looked down at Ori. "Ori, lad, I've liked ye fer a real long time now and I was wonderin' if you'd do me the honor of letting me co-"

"Yes. A million times yes!" Ori said wrapping his hands around Dwalin's neck and bending him down for a kiss. 

Dwalin smiled and wrapped his arms around Ori's waist and pulled him closer. The two stayed like that for a while until Ori's door slammed open. A drunk Nori stumbled in with Bofur close behind. 

"Y-hic-you stupid ole war-warrior better take yer ha-hic-hands off me brother!" Nori said slurring his words. 

"Oh I'm so scared No-"

"Well you should be." Dori said coming up to the door as well. Dwalin gulped, he really was scared now. 

"Oh Dori let them be. Love is love."

"Wh-what do ye mean? H-he is gonna -hic-hurt O-ORI!" 

"What?" Ori asked looking startled. 

"Yer a virgin. He's an old pervy warrior. Y-yer toooooooo good for 'im." 

"Okay Nori lets go. Yer wasted." Bofur said pulling Nori out of the room. 

"WAIT!" Nori yelled running, stumbling, back into the room. He walked up to Dwalin and poked the warrior in the chest. "You hurt him and I'll kill you. You want t-to have SEX you as-hic-ask me first? G-got it?"

Dwalin nodded his head and grunted yes. 

"Good. Ye have me permission. BOFUR!"

"Yes Nori?" 

"To our bedroom where we sha-" Nori fell on his face as he turned. "I'm afraid I can't pleasure you tonight. I'm too drunk."

"Watching you fall on yer face was pleasure enough. Night Ori, Master Dwalin and Balin, and Mister Dori."

Bofur helped Nori up and the two walked off. Balin and Dori, after face palming, turned to look at their young brothers. Balin crossed his arms and Dori raised an eyebrow. 

"You two will not have sex until yer married. If you even go that far." Balin said simply. 

"However if you wish to sleep in the same bed we trust that's all you will do." Dori finished. 

"So we have yer permission to court one another?" Dwalin asked. 

Balin and Dori looked at each other then at their brothers and chuckled. 

"Of course we do." Dori chuckled. 

"Ye gave us yer permission to court." Balin said firmly. 

"No we didn't." Ori said confused. 

"Yes you did." Dori said. 

"No we-"

"Ori they're saying they'll give us permission if we give them permission." Dwalin said with a laugh. 

Ori's eyes went wide with understanding. He laughed and stepped forward to hug Balin. 

"If you hurt my brother I'll...I'll, um, I don't know...be cross with you." 

Balin laughed and patted Ori's shoulder. "I wouldn't dream of it laddie."

The two turned to see Dori and Dwalin growling at each other. They shook their heads and pulled the two apart. Balin and Dori left quickly after that. 

"Ye were a vi-" 

"If you're going to complain about it I'll tell Dori what happened." Ori said taking his clothing off. 

Dwalin raised an eyebrow and copied Ori. The two climbed into bed and stared at each other. Dwalin chuckled and pulled Ori closer to himself. He smiled and placed a kiss on the scribes head and then nuzzled his nose in his hair. 

"Night lad."

"Night Dwalin." Ori looked up and placed a quick kiss on Dwalin's lips and then snuggled into the warrior's arms. 

The two fell asleep happy and feeling loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it :)   
> Also, random, if anyone wants to chat ever my tumblr is here http://hobbit-lotr-feels.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> *Hides* I'm not good at writing smut but I needed this. It popped in my head and wouldn't go away. Also I'm writing another chapter if anyone wants to have another chapter, if not too bad I'm working on another one.


End file.
